Emry Albain
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Personality: Having grown up in a harsh environment, Emry learned the best way to combat your demons was with a good sense of humor. While she may not be the funniest person around, she certainly tries her best. She refuses to back down from helping a person in need, and she refuses to run from a fight. Both are instincts that she is aware will probably get her killed. She detests the very idea of being contained by anyone or anything, and is more likely to die than allow herself to be captured. Backstory: The first thing Emry knew, was pain. Born a slave, Emry was separated from her parents before she ever got to know them. Raised in captivity, her first memories were of damp blankets and cold steel around her ankle. She bored the ball and chain around her ankle as soon as she was able to walk, and to this day, she is not fully comfortable without familiar steel clamping around her ankle. The head of the family that owned her was a wealthy marine. He claimed to earn his fortune for distinguished service and valor, but one look at him made the entire story highly implausible. A drunkard and a scoundral, he delighted himself in amassing a harem of the most beautiful slave girls he could find, sending the men and the less attractive ones to do manual labor, starving and with low chances of survival. Until her eighteenth birthday, Emry toiled in the mines with the other slaves, praying that she would not be chosen. On the day of her eighteenth birthday, Emry was chosen to join his personal ranks. The very thought disgusted her, and she spent the entire night before thinking, and crying herself in a vain attempt to sleep. It was through the kindness of another slave that she found the will to escape. Acting as a distraction, her friend lured the guards close enough to their pen for her and Emry to get the jump on them. They were mortified when they realized that the guards had none of their shackle keys, and that the other guards in the area had been alerted. Without hesitation, Emry's friend lifted her ball and chain and smashed it against the chains that kept Emry's ball and chain locked together. She only had time to yell 'GO' before Emry ran off. In the distance behind her she could hear the sounds of screaming, and eventually gunfire. Biting her lip she ran, deep into the night until she had nowhere else to go. In the night she found a merchant vessel, carelessly docked with no security. Stowing away, Emry let out a breath she had been holding since the night began, and allowed herself to drift to sleep. She awake to the screeching of seagulls and the warmth of the sun peaking through cracks in the hull. Turning to her side she could see the ocean, wide and blue and involuntarily reached out to try and touch it, just a little bit. It was then that it finally hit her. She was gone, and she was free; the mark on her shoulder, bearing the mark of a slave overlapped with the mark of a marine, and the shackles on her feet the only remnants of her past life. It was then that she realized, she should be free but something had already taken a hold of her. It was only a moment, and yet the wide open sea had already taken her heart captive. Fighting Style: Emry primarily fights using an improvised fighting style, focused primarily on fast dodging while making the strikes she does land count. Former user of the Cursed fruit: Ushi Ushi no mii: Bison Edition: On her journey on the run, Emry had to eat, well basically anything she could find to survive. One day she ate a strange fruit she found in desperation and found herself turning into a bison. It took her some getting used to, but she learned to make the most out of her ability to transform, opting to switch between her large bison and half-bison form and her small human form to maneuver around the opponent. Also getting hit by a bison is painful. STATS: Stamina (STAM):10 Strength (STR): 13 Speed (SPD): 14 Perception (PER): 18 Dexterity (DEX): 10 Willpower (WILL): 18 MISCELLANEOUS: Weapons: Had the Umi Umi no mi: Bison fruit. Also has what's left of a ball and chain on her right ankle. The ball is missing. Beli: 5,000,000 Beli Category:Pirates Category:Player